Visual displays are utilized in a great variety of equipment at the present time. The problem is that visual displays require a relatively large amount of electronic circuitry and high electrical power and require a great amount of area to be sufficiently large to produce a useful display. In the prior art, for example, it is common to provide visual displays utilizing liquid crystal displays, directly viewed light emitting diodes, etc. These produce very large and cumbersome displays that greatly increase the size of the receiver and require relatively large amounts of power.
In one instance, the prior art includes a scanning mirror which periodically scans a single row of pixels to produce a two dimensional visual display but again this requires relatively large amounts of power and is very complicated and sensitive to shock. Also, the scanning mirror causes vibration in the unit which substantially reduces visual acuity.